


Tu Guitarra

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt - Fandom
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Perversion, Sexo, Smut, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy ha tocado la guitarra de Mick Mars sin permiso y este lo confronta.





	Tu Guitarra

**Author's Note:**

> Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de que no me ha ido tan mal en los fics que tengo en inglés hacer los me restringue un poco.Así que he decidido (aunque nadie los lea ) hacer uno en español a ver como me va .

*** 

"Niño, ven aquí." Mick llamó, mientras miraba su guitarra llena de chocolate y algo pegajoso que parecía ser mermelada.

El baterísta había evidentemente tocado su guitarra sin permiso nuevamente.El quería al chico a pesar de este ser ruidoso e infantil y de que tocara sus pertenencias sin permiso.

La cara sonriente del más joven no tardo en aparecerse.Tenia un short cortisimo color carmín puesto y nada más.  
Parecía ser que la ropa lo quemaba o estaba demasiado orgulloso de su languido cuerpo.De todas formas, a Mick le daba igual.

"Dime viejo." Contestó el baterísta mientras encendia un cigarrillo.Su actitud indiferente solo hizo enojar más a Mick quien respiro y exhaló buscando la manera de no estrangular al adolescente.

"Tocaste mi guitarra y para colmo ,la dejaste toda asquerosa.Te he dicho que no la toques pero parece no entiendes ." Escupió Mick entre dientes , mientras limpiaba su adorado instrumento con un pañuelo y un poco de cera.

"Lo siento viejo, no lo hice por molestarte.Es que me gusta mucho tu guitarra." Admitió Tommy con la cabeza baja.El amaba pasar tiempo con Mick ,incluso un poco más que con Nikki (su gemelo del terror) y Vince.

"No puedes andar tocando todo lo que te gusta muchacho necio.Debes aprender que hay límites." Le contesto Mick un poco más calmado ,sus ojos azules fijos en los de Tommy.El baterísta sonrío encogiendose de hombros.Tenía dibujada en el rostro una de esas sonrisas tímidas que usualmente usaba cuando quería zafarse de algo o cuando cambiaba sus caricias y besos con el dueño del colmado del frente hábito que a Mick en lo personal,le entristecia mucho.

"¿Contigo habrían limites ?" Pregunto Tommy arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas.Mick casi derrama la cera en la alfombra ante la extraña interrogante de su compañero de banda.No sabia como contestarle o quizás tenía miedo de admitir que aunque el baterísta era inoportuno ,irritante y quizás intenso a el siempre le había gustado.

"Deja los disparates y ve a comer dulces o a perseguir chicas." Contestó Mick en el tono que siempre utilizaba cuando quería lo dejaran solo aunque esta vez, quería todo lo contrario.

"Me refiero a que si al igual que tu guitarra , hay limites." Insistió el chico joven guiñandole un ojo.Mick movió la cabeza sin mirar al otro chico.

"Eres mi bandmate." Le explico Mick visiblemente ansioso.Lo menos que quería era algun lío con una banda que apenas empezaba por andar de calenturriento.

" ¿Y si no lo fuera?" Insistió Tommy una vez más posicionando su delgado cuerpo cerca del otro.

"Tommy,tengo más edad que tú." Mick dijo asqueado de sus propios argumentos débiles.El siempre había sido honesto no entendía porque en ese momento no podía serlo con el baterísta.Y lo peor,este ultimo se estaba dando cuenta de sus mentiras a juzgar por la forma en la que lo miraba.

"Mejor así me enseñas .Además,siempre he querido dormir a tu lado y besarte.Por eso toqué tu guitarra porque es como si te estuviera tocando a ti." 

El niño era demasiado bueno con sus palabras ,no había salida para Mick quien dejando la guitarra recién pulida sobre una silla no vacílo en besar al baterísta. Este gimió todo ebrio de gusto al sentir aquellos labios finos contra los suyos y la lengua de Mick abriéndose paso entre ellos.

"Ven aquí ." Le indico Mick sin aliento.Quería hacerle más cosas ,explorarlo ,besarlo en otros sitios y quizás penetrarlo.Imagino su cara hermosa,perfectamente diseñada toda contorsionada de placer mientras besaba suavemente la misma.

"Que bueno que ensucie tu guitarra." Susurró el baterísta entre gemidos silenciosos.

"No vuelvas a tocarla o me veré forzado a darte un castigo." Le aseguró Mick ,mordiendole el labio de abajo .

"¿Cual seria el castigo ?" Inquirió el más joven entre besos y mordidas.

"No voy a volver a besarte ni tocarte."Le aseguró Mick aun cuando este sabia que iba a ser peor para el no poder tener al adolescente todo apasionado en su cama.

Tbc..

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo leen continuo con el smut aunque estoy un poco desanimada pero, no me voy a quitar.


End file.
